Parity checking can be used to address extrinsic defects and/or improve system reliability in storage devices. However, parity checking generally relies on stored data to determine whether some data is defective. As storage devices grow in size, the storage requirement for the corresponding parity data can significantly add to the requisite storage space. This additional space requirement can increase the manufacturing costs and may also slow down overall system performance, e.g., due to the additional time required to access the additional parity storage space.